yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 2: City Of War
Welcome... To Another Chapter. '' ''Enter Episode 2 '' '' tumblr_nqfd9lJLNf1uum06fo1_500.gif '' Post One: ( Keyome Tasanagi ) Tumblr nhisc3CXej1tysz53o1 500.gif|Keyome Tasanagi Darkness Approaches. Zooming down the street of District 1 had been none other than Danchou and his Entourage. They drove 13 cars deep each of them a bright red color the same as Danchou's suit. He drove the Red Mustang in front, Alex Stone had been next to him, staring out of the window. They approached Club Lahana and most of the Kagemaru's outside would have looked each other with a confused expression on there faces. Kagemaru 1: Soramarus? Kagemaru2: On our turf? The Soramarus would of all stepped out of the cars one by one with there hands next to there sides and in unison they all put their hands behind there backs. Danchou stepped out in front, wearing a black and red like coat that flowed in the wind to accompany his bright red suit. The Kagemaru looked at each other back and forth before a few of them spat on the ground. Kagemaru1: They act like there... military or something. Danchou: Evening gentlemen. The two Kagemaru reached for there weapons on their hips. Danchou: Is Mr.Tasanagi around? Blasting back into the building had been one of the men outside, rushing to Keyome's side who had still been dumb-struck by the redheaded beauty that just left him standing in a daze. Keyome: KT... Kagemaru3: BOSS! Keyome: Huh...? Kagemaru3: Soramarus rolled in. They in here deep!! Keyome: How deep we talking. Kagemaru3: There 13 cars in. Loaded with 6 guys or more in each! Keyome: They packing? Kagemaru3: Like they're going to war with the god damn Armada! Keyome: Haji! Haji would have hopped over the counter with a sniper strapped to his back and his leather jacket hugging tightly to his body. He also had a Katana in his right and Bat in his other hand, with a pistol in his mouth. Haji: Waaa aheaddd'ya He said tossing the pistol and Bat to Keyome. Keyome: My old bat, you kept this old thing. ( He said swinging it a few times. ) Haji: Remember what I taught you. Keyome: (Cocks the pistol ) Everything. Haji: let's go. Before Long, the crowd inside would come stampeding out like a herd of scared cattle. Danchou stood front in center within the flood people and not one of them touched him. He stood unphased, fierce like a Dragon. Alex Stone even had been vigilant, and unphased by the rush of people. Soon after One by one, the Kagemaru all rolled out with guns in hand, some with swords. They'd line up in a similar fashion as the Soramaru though not as sturdy or militaristic. Keyome walked through them as well, his hair pulled back he'd have ditched his shirt to show his unfinished Wolf Tattoo on his back that hadn't been colored in yet. He pulled along a black leather jacket over his torso and he'd pull his bat up to his shoulder nonchalantly with his pistol in his other hand. He walked through his men, now standing toe to toe with Danchou. His men decked out in urban attire, The Soramarus wore suits. Keyome: Tch! Keyome would have Pulled out his Pistol on Danchou, and Danchou would have done the same. 8d18894e86f501ec7a66c74242e13cc1.jpg Keyome: What are you doing here... Soramaru: Keyome, why so hostile. Were brother clansmen. Remember? Keyome: If you don't think I don't know. About what you did to The Green Clove Gang your crazy. Everyones heard about what you're doing to smaller families and gangs. We're not gonna let you take us out like that. Danchou: Even if those were my intentions your aware that I have over half of my men stationed back at Soramaru HQ. This isn't even a fraction of my men. Of our power. Keyome: If you're not here to take us out, then why are you here. Danchou: To talk. Keyome: Heh, that's cute. Danchou: let's go inside Keyome. Let's talk. Keyome: I don't think I feel like talking. Danchou: I might feel the same. But if you don't talk, then my men won't just cut down your Kagemaru but the entire block. You want the people in your turf thinking that you're weak? Keyome: ... Danchou: They find out that you can't take care of them. Hell... they'll pick you off themselves. Keyome: ... ( Places hand on his earpiece ) Haji! tumblr_opfagtGcm01woj60to1_500.gif Haji: ( Haji presses his earpiece on the roof across the street. His sniper rifle sights aimed right on top of Danchou's head. ) Yeah, boss? Got a clear shot. Want me to take it? Keyome: Naw... were. We're gonna talk. Haji: What? C'mon don't let this guy scare you. He wouldn't come down here for no reason. Either he's trying to scare us, or he's trying to Kill us, use your head Keyo he's been taking out other families. We gotta cap this guy. Keyome: Maybe. Isnt that incentive enough as to why we should find out? I said no Haji... that's. That's an Order. Danchou would have smirked as he put his hands down, pulling them behind his back while he looked at his men. Danchou: Knew you'd see things my way. C'mon everyone. We're going to have a talk. Men? Stay out here. Keep your brother clansmen comfortable. It's not every day we get to hang out with our brothers yeah? Let's make the most of it. Alex, my coat. Alex Stone: Yes sir. Alex stone would have taken Danchou's coat, her eyes locking over to Keyome's and his on to hers. And for a moment... Danchou: Like my Secretary do you? Keyome: Huh, what? Danchou: Her name is Alex. Come on, we can talk all about her amongst other things. Inside. Keyome: I don't like... Alex: ... Before long they'd all make there way inside of Club Lahana, closing the door behind them. Post Two: ( Jin's post ) “Keep the change..” gods-of-egypt-06-gif-horus-wont-forget-the-little-people-wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.gif Another cloudy night rolls in covering the last of the twilight sky, as if the blackness failed to come fast enough. The rolling grey rapidly becomes as invisible as the stars it conceals, but the air still feels humid. The low sky imparts a claustrophobic tension and the only thing to do is seek shelter and sleep it out, hoping to wake to the sound of rain. The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between us arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotten seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine it's light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel. '''“A city can survive a corrupt administration it's done all the time but the day a simpleton believes their above the law. A cop like me has to take the law into his own hands.” Walking out of Fun Corp fast food delivery service had been one of the newly recruited KPD officers. Heket Ishtar before one dives into his past you must know that he’s out for vengeance, against who? Well none of that matters right now, seeing he has his own problems at hand. **Beep **Beep** and Speaking of issues here’s one big headache. One rule Heket found out from being in the states is all KPD officers has parnters, and with his upbringging it’s kind of hard being partners with someone whose the opposite gender. Where he comes from females do not have much of a say unless there in a higher caste or power. And it seems being here in the city everyone who isn’t a Yakuza or owns a multi billondollar company are all slaves. Her name was Aoimi Yoru, and she was getting on his last nerve..Sort of. First.png second.png (Pic) After sending his last message he would’ve made his way into his car he held a BMW 2077 he tossed his phone inside his car before placing his key and started it up. Without any further distractions, he would’ve made his way towards the Club. It seemed things were going to get further interesting. Post Three: Tetsu Ryoji tumblr_inline_o49maeBjXC1szatvh_500.gif As Tetsu would’ve been making his way through the crowd, he’d find himself smack dab in the middle of it, with some folks still dancing and others passing him by and brushing him off as a nuisance. Tetsu: These people act like they can’t even help a guy out! –huffs- the nerve! Tetsu’s tantrum, however, was interrupted by a random girl bumping into him and a drink spilling on the both of them! Tetsu wasn’t materialistic in the slightest, so this didn’t bother him outright. He looked down at the stain with a shrug and a small laugh. Artemis: Awwww look at what you did, green eyes...Now how are you gonna make it up to me? Hmmm? Tetsu: Make it up to you? –pats himself down- I don’t have any cash on me. Sorry lady. Is there anything else I can do for yoooooooo- Tetsu watched the blue haired female unzip her jacket and reveal her black strapless crop top, holding rather well-sized mounds in place. Tetsu’s pupil dilated as he saw them bounce with the force of gravity before becoming still. Tetsu’s finger twitched. Tetsu: (Thought) golly…I’ve never seen breast this close before… A bead of sweat spilled down the side of his face as his mind began to race a million miles an hour! The sweat began to increase as it looked like liquid poured from his hairline, making it slightly damp as in his mind he was frozen before this obvious sexual advancement! scalp.gif Tetsu: This wasn’t in the training protocols…I have to improvise. –Swallows hard- handle the situation as training. With poise, intelligence, sensible decision making, and sound judgment. Okay…you got this. Tetsu would’ve closed his mouth and taken a deep inhale! The wind soaring into his nostrils, as his back arched slightly to represent the mighty amount of air his lungs were taking in! Tetsu would’ve then held both of his thumbs up with a lazy posture and his eyes would’ve relaxed almost to the point of being closed. His pupils were small, he had an expression of one who’d just taken 300ccs of morphine. A small dribble of blood leaked from his nose as his mouth droopily opened up while a small sound released from his lips. Tetsu: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh--------- f32.gif However soon enough Tetsu’s ears perked, and his senses picked up the sound of a door being burst open! Bystander: GUN! GUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! The sound of screaming could be heard as people began to mob up left and right! The rushing crowd around him began to send people into a frenzy! Not him, however, as he turned away from the woman who’d grabbed his attention to analyze his surroundings! His eyes darting left and right, taking in each small subtle detail his brain would allow him to pick up and store for later! eyes nigga.gif A man in a long coat with a red suit, another male with dark skin and gold eyes, men in suits lining up. Tetsu squatted down, easing himself from his spot of comfort and leaning forward slightly. Tetsu: Not much time, got to do recon. Tetsu’s usually bland face went from bland to serious. tumblr_osipl99pV21ugqu4jo1_500.gif He pushed off of the toes of his feet to dash through a few people, carefully maneuvering his body with gymnastic-like poise! Slipping between the legs of the bigger bodies and darting around the smaller and simpler bodies, with an eerie level of precision movement. One would be able to argue or guess that Tetsu had been doing gymnastics for a few years with these levels of movements. 14a5215c3c5b12fb4fe3bb7da278701d.gif “Employees Only” closet. It just had the breaker box, a mop and bucket, a broom and a couple of cleaning chemicals. He opened the door and quickly slid himself in, using the crowd as a distraction to mask his movements as he closed the door behind him but was careful to leave it cracked. He needed to hear what was going on outside and to figure out who was here and what they could be up to that would make everyone want to evacuate. Besides the obvious of having guns of course. Tetsu: time to be nosey. Post Four: (Artemis) Artemis watched the boy with that same grin, even as he just stood there seemingly thinking to himself what his next move should be and she simply stayed in her spot, raising a brow higher until he was ready to respond. When he does, it was mostly just incoherent nonesense, leaving Artemis to try and decipher what he could've possibly meant. Artemis: Mhm... She reached over, wiping the blood up with her finger and rubbing the tips of her thumb and pointer together. First time she'd made someone bleed without laying a hand on them but he looked like he'd be a lot of fun. Speaking of fun, someone yelled the magic word 'GUN!' and blue eyes shifted from her handsome friend to the chaos ensuing not that far away from them. tenordfe.gif Before she could say anything to the brunette, he was nothing but a blur in the crowd! Everyone had the same idea about high tailing it out of there but Artemis didn't take too kindly to being blown off and with a shift in her eyes did her cybernetics kick in, trying to pin point where the hunk ran off too. 381bb653158f1574740cac43da5b2996.gif She scanned the area quickly, like a computer would when downloading information and within moments the entire establishment was drawn out in her mind, the number of men with guns pouring in and the direction her new friend had wandered off too. Artemis: There you are... anime-smirk-gif-1.gif A dangerous grin flashed her features and she danced around the crowd, sidestepping those who would've shoved at her to save themselves. She was light on her feet, still dancing to the rhythm of the music that continued playing in the background even with the DJ abandoning the stands. Spotting the closet, she gripped the knob and the door flew right open, that same Cheshire grin still on her crazed features as she stepped right into his personal space with a purr. Artemis: I fooouunddd yooouuuu.... She pressed herself up into his chest, picking the worst time to be inappropriate as she snickered and felt him up in the confined space they shared now. Post Five: ( Keyome +ROLL TIME/ GAME MASTER POST ) 139179bf6d8f2a4806f8f292c9817ab6--character-ideas-character-art.jpg|Keyome Tasanagi Keyome would have walked in first, his hands gripping tightly to his weapons while his cigarette burned lightly on the tip of his lips. A few of his men would have had their weapons drawn as well but they'd put it away as Keyome gave them a light Nod. Keyome's eyes shot upwards as he saw a red beam flicker just briefly to see that of a spotlight of a sniper rifle. It had been Haji beaming his sights down on Keyome and Danchou. Keyome's eyes slanted at his Aniki's strange behavior, cocking a brow. Keyome: Damn Haji... you're fast... He said briefly to himself as Danchou took a seat at a table right in the middle of the room that had been sat up by his own men who stood side by side behind him. Keyome sat down as well his goons glaring back at Danchou's men while they waited for the sit down to commence. Danchou: So... Keyome. Here we are. Nice place you got here man, I gotta say I am impressed. Keyome: Cut the shit. Danchou: Hm... Keyome: You know I hate guys like you. Try to defuse a tense situation by being all welcoming and shit. Just cut to its dog. Let's hear what you got to say. Danchou: For a Kid, you sure are fucking boring. I bet your men just love you. Learn to lighten up Kid, yeah? Danchou would take Keyome's cigarette out of his mouth taking it into his own and smoking it. Keyome cocked a brow standing up from his seat out of anger. Danchou: Here's what I'm saying, so listen up you feel me? I don't want shit from you kid. I just want to work with you, I want a cut. Of everything. And in exchange? I let you live. Keyome: Define everything. Danchou: This? The club I mean. Also, there's the entire Skylight Street shopping zone. I know you got that whole market locked down. Making a killing out of those guys, whats that a good 15k a day? That's some damn good money. Keyome: How do you... Danchou: How do I know? This is my city kid. Don't ever forget that. God these are disgusting hold on. Danchou would have taken out a case of cigars placing one in his lips as he'd begin to smoke, allowing the smoke to blow from his nose and lips like a stream of gray. Keyome: If you do that, that's going to break us. We won't be able to function pay all my men, how could I keep up my business without men to work em? I don't know if I could do that. But I have a better question for you. Why spare us, your taking out every other clan there is. And to do something like this, out in the open. You must want the cops on us. Danchou: There's not a cell in all of America that could hold me in. But don't you worry about Police. They know not to get into Syndicate affairs. Let along Yakuza affairs. And I'm not sparing you. I'm helping you. Listen, Keyome, Kid. I like you I really do. You remind me of uh, of a young me. I respect that. You're hungry, got a family of 150 under you with no real Syndicate support. Now, thats impressive. You know, the other Yakuza clans, the Mafiosos, the Triads, Panther Party? None of those guys think your cut out for this type of work. They think you're weak. But for me? I see potential in you. Heres a fun fact. There was a hit put out on you a few months back. Haji's eyes would have slanted as he stared down at Danchou through his scope, aiming the weapon with perfect precision focusing, readying, to blow Danchou's head right off. Danchou: But I didn't take it. Wanna know why? Cause I see potential in you. I know you're a smart kid. But now I'm trying to see just how smart you are. So, take my deal. Keyome: Why are you killing all the other families. Danchou would have knocked over everything on the table as he shouted out of the top of his heights, a psychotic expression on his face that actually would have struck a bit of fear into Keyome's being. Danchou: BECAUSE THERE ALL WEAK! They make Yakuza's look weak! Made ME look weak! If they don't fall in line THEN YOU ERASE THEM! Keyome: ... Danchou: And as much as I like you Kid? I don't mind erasing you either. Keyome: Your ideal threats are fun and all. But I'm not pha- Danchou: So you'll give us 50%, but ill give you time to come to terms with that. About a week from now. Let's say this. In a week? ( Pokes Keyome's chest. ) You'll tell me, out of your own mouth. In a week that you're willing, and ready to work under us. And together? We'll be the start, of a new Syndicate. My Syndicate. You should be proud. Being a part of something bigger than you kid. Keyome: Hey! I didn't agree to any of that! That's not how sit downs are supposed to go! Danchou: You've watched to many gangster movies Kid. Only the Wolves hunt around here. Dogs are no different than sheep. Your bottom feeders. Danchou would have walked away stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way through the front doors, snapping his fingers he'd allow his men to turn on a dime as they all looked at there Oyabun with serious expressions on there faces. Danchou: Make sure not a single person in that building leaves without a bullet in them. Soramarus: YES SIR! The Kagemaru men would of all turned in shock but before they could truly retaliate they'd all be littered with bullets, some of them managing to make it to cover! While the others were shot to death. They were blasting from the rooftops at the Kagemaru below ripping them apart. ZMbd7sO.gif Haji: SHIT KEYOME! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD OF SHOT EM! More Soramaru men would of begin to rush into the establishment to take Keyome out and all of those within as well. Keyome: I HATE PEOPLE WHO SAY I TOLD YOU SO! Keyome would have lifted up a light machine gun that Haji kept behind the bar as he pulled it right over the countertop he'd begin to empty round into round into the soldiers that would have stepped through the doors. HsX4cZu.gif Keyome: HAJI! HAJI HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP! Haji: IM ALIVE! tyqBc4X.gif Keyome: HAJI! WE HAVE TO CALL THE OTHERS, WE NEED MORE OF OUR MEN! Haji: WE NEED MORE BACKUP, WERE BOTH PINNED DOWN! WE GOTTA GET TO THE BACK OFFICE! Keyome: GOD DAMMIT! And so, a raging battle of Soramaru vs Kagemaru commenced! Citizens not lucky enough to escape would have been gunned down in a blaze of glory as their bodies were shot to bits. ''STIPULATION TIME! '' Aoimi, Tetsu, Artemis, Erika ''Everyone that posted into the club, you met with a dilemma you have to post now, but now your lives are focused on chance! It's time to roll. '' VICTIM #1 Tetsu & Aretmis The Bullet spray is heavy and stepping out of the closet may be borderline suicide. Tetsu could tip the scale of things, however! If you were to roll a 15 or higher then Tetsu can punch through the Breakerbox to create a blackout where he could tip the scale and take out 5 of the 15 men. If you roll a 10-4, then Artemis can use her cybernetic abilities to get them out of the pinch but she'll take a bullet or two. If you roll a 5-1, then Tetsu will be shot by a stray bullet into the door. If you roll a 0, then the bullet will richoete off of Artemis and hit Tetsu from all sides over and over again. 6baa0142b5e26e1b08d2601b58fb3e0b.png VICTIM #2 Aoimi One of the Soramaru in a blind rage is charging forward towards her with a knife in hand and he's ready to gut her like a pig for the sake of the Soramaru clan. If she rolls a 15 or higher then she can strike the guy down with ease maybe even kill him with one blow. If You strike a 10-4 then you can disarm him and put him down. If you strike a 5-1, then he'll cut you deep with a wound you'll have to carry for 3 episodes but you'll be able to knock him back for a knockout. If you roll a 0 then he'll stab you in your stomach ripping your intestines out. d80e284dad8258e816edf243ad6698e4.png VICTIM #3 Erika Two Soramarus are beating the shit and choking out some young teenage girl before they turn to your attention. One of them takes out a pistol and he aims it right at your face. You have two options. If you roll a 15 or higher then you will dodge the bullet and you'll be able to deliver a kill of your choosing. If you roll 10-4 then you leap out of the way of the bullet but it hits you across the cheek leaving a permanent scar. If you roll a 5-1, then you will be shot but nowhere fatal with an injury you have to carry for 3 episodes. If you roll a 0 he'll shoot you in the head. roll 1.png If you roll a number in between, roll it to the number closest to the designated number. Post Six: Tetsu Ryoji Tetsu 2.png As Tetsu thought he was in complete seclusion away from the crowd able to listen in on the conversation the door opened and he was once again joined by this odd blue-haired woman! She burst in as if she had the god given right to do so, and announced her presence! Artemis: I fooouunddd yooouuuu.... Tetsu: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UnsungFantasticBrownbear-size_restricted.gif Tetsu would've placed a finger against his lips and his opposite finger against Artemis' lips! They were surprisingly soft, he'd never felt another pair of female lips unless he was driving his fist into the face of a female enemy. He lowered his fingers and he pointed at her with every finger he had, speaking in a harsh whisper. Tetsu: You are about to ruin a VERY important recon mission! This is a chance to find out what's going on and who the big players in this town are! So would you kindly shush? Whether she did or didn't Tetsu would've kneeled down and listened to the conversation going on outside. He closed his eyes to get a good focus and clarity of what was being said in the center of the club now that the crowd had died down significantly. Tetsu: Mhm....uh huh...Skylight Street....50%....bad deal...killing other yakuza families...ah golly. -rubs his chin- This is definitely turning into something that seems like it's gonna call for me to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. -looks at Artemis- I don't know who you are, but I reckon you clear out of here! I'm going to go out there and see if I can buy some time. You have to listen to the song while you read or at least hear a snippet of it or the post won't work the same Tetsu would've stood up and turned around to open the breaker box! Ripping the door off of its hinges and shoving his right fist against its surface! There was a brief electric spark that overtook Tetsu's body, nothing he wasn't used too from torture exorcises courtesy of his father. At this moment the lights began to shut off in the club! The power dwindling to nothing, as Tetsu would've used the shock factor from this to swing the closet door open and dart towards a table! Tetsu: Catch em with something big to really disorient them. He murmured to himself as he planted both hands on a table, swung himself around like a capoeira dancer and slammed his right heel into the ribcage of one of the men in suits! He couldn't distinguish between the good and the bad, but seeing as how the ones who were with the younger male were littered with bullets, the more militaristic guys looked like the bigger threat. 1f38fbd6ea230346b8988985e12b599a.gif Tetsu watched the man's body fly across the dance floor and collide against one of the speakers, but before the man even reached such a fate, he was already hard at work on attacking the next man! While on the table, he grabbed one of the ceramic plates, someone had been eating off of which had a chicken tender resting on it. Stuffing the piece of food into his mouth, Tetsu spun his body around upon touching the floor again and threw the plate into the face of another Soramaru lackie with enough force to shatter his nose AND the plate! Following this with a swift spinning backhand to the man's jaw which sent him arching down towards the tiled dance floor face first! de1d1db755b3fcecc8c12a6ee03704df.gif Tetsu: After one on one fails, they'll mob... Calling it as he saw it, three men began to rush him, with their rifles pointed. Aiming to get close to Tetsu to shoot to avoid having him move and hop around the club like a monkey. This was their first mistake, as Tetsu dove into their formation, tearing it apart from the inside with flying fist, kicks, and counter grabs to disarm their weapons, throwing one of the rifles towards the opening of the closet door he'd come from and the other rifle sliding across the floor towards the feet of a dark-haired girl with a scar on her eye. 6502a9b4e2ffe9deebb56aacba637721.gif Tetsu decided now that with them disarmed, he clocked one of them across the jaw, cracking it and leaving it hanging by its hinges, he clocks another man across his temple this time knocking him airborne away from his position, he turns to throw a vertical rising kick to the chin of the third man, lifting and prepping his body for the spinning right knee that would plague his gut and send him soaring away from Tetsu's position! The movements so fast, each of these men seemingly went flying from their positions at the Same time. 4930530-4673033402-goku-.gif Tetsu would've ducked behind a table, taking cover to avoid the men he couldn't hit in time. Sure enough they'd be composed enough to start aiming those guns at him and while he was alot of things he wasn't bulletproof. Post Seven: Aoimi Yoru > It's best to click right before you read. The commotion was enough to bring Aoimi out of her drunken state, and she was being dragged away by Kisabi, but she ripped out of his hold. “Go.” Kisabi was wanting to argue back with her, but the hard look that Aoimi gave him told him to shut up and go with the wave of people running out. She would be fine… hopefully. As Kisabi ran out, Aoimi turned and already began making her way up the stairs, moving within the crowd as she snaked her way to the second floor, though she was stopped by one of the footmen of the Soramaru, and the glint of a knife caught her attention. In a gang full of guns, there was always one with a blade. Not that she minded. “C’mon, little girl, just run right into my blade.” “I don’t think that’s a proper greeting.” “Hello,” he said, raising the blade before charging, “and '''''goodbye!” “Now was that so hard?” Aoimi chitted in amusement but alarms went off in her head, as he got closer, he was large, and way more powerful than she was when it came to brute strength. Down came the knife with a sharp swipe but she easily moved out of the way, only to be knocked back with a rough punch to the stomach, and it earned a groan from the female. She tumbled down the stairs in order to get away, as it was a bit hard to run in heels. The thundering male followed suit, jumping down from the second floor and onto the first, landing right in her path. “You’re not going anywhere… This is your grave!” ' 1442750287_tumblr_n9mlg8Qga91sul18io1_500.gif ' And out went the lights. Aoimi’s eyes were glowing in the darkness, bright and flaring as she activated her Eyes, focusing on the hulking thermal signature that was in front of her. She watched as he blindly swung the blade back and forth, trying to locate her, but it was her turn now. She had the upper hand, giving a couple of bodily-weighted punches back to back, and then twisting her body around, she’d lifted her right leg up, only to connect the heel of her shoe against the male’s hand and wound him, causing him to drop the knife. He howled in pain but caught Aoimi’s leg and held her there, bellowing profanities. “You fucking bitch! I’m going to tear you apart!” Aoimi didn’t answer him until she used his grip on her as leverage, raising herself up, clasping her hands together tightly with fingers entwined before she brought down her fists into the top of his head. He groaned and stumbled back, releasing her leg and allowing Aoimi to gather herself atop of his falling body. She latched her thighs against the sides of his body and began swinging, fist after fist, though in the dark, no one could see the crazed grin she had on. She could feel blood on her bruising knuckles and as it splashed against her chest and face, though it took a bit for her to snap out of her sadistic daze as she heard the guttural groans of her once-assailant, now victim. She stood up, staring down at him and muttered a soft goodbye… And then she turned her head, setting her sights on two others that held automatic weaponry. She took off the both of her heels and grasped each one tightly within her hands. She had to be careful. As a cop, killing wasn’t in the agenda unless forced. She was off duty, not that it mattered. As the two came closer, firing their guns aimlessly, Aoimi whipped her left arm around and had struck out the smaller of the two, kicking away his gun out of his hands and continuing her assault with the blunt side of her heel, effectively knocking him out and more than probably giving him a concussion. The second one took a bit to find her but he reached out, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her off his partner. Though now shoeless, Aoimi could easily fix her footing to gain leverage, twisting her body around so that she was now facing him, regardless of her hair being pulled. She rammed the heel of her shoe into his stomach and caused the grip on her hair just to loosen enough for her to slip out and do a spin before the heel of her bare foot connected perfectly with his temple, sending him clattering to the ground. Had the lights ever come back on at any time. They would’ve seen Aoimi standing in the center of her little blood bath, formed into a trangle with the way their bodies fell. e1daa9b958a0380584210a61ba580b5c22aabe1e_hq.gif Aoimi sighed heavily, reaching into her bomber jacket's inside pocket to pull out a small kunai she kept in case of emergencies like this, but pulling out something like this would set off a trigger she had incidently set to call for Kakashi when she felt the need for help, with a locating GPS tracker as to where she was. At the moment, it was her, and only less than a handful of people to handle the swarm of devils. Ah, well it was better than getting chocolate wasted. Post Eight: Erika Warmecht Torabaasu 1f9ce9ff9735c7af4921d4be2700ae4c344c4d93_hq (1).jpg Erika had operated in a side to side segments avoiding any bullets that came to her area to safety.Every person trying to make there way out of danger. The Young German could hear the many victims being blasted by the bullets, bodies fallen one by one. Those icy hues flickered a bit of somber for these citizens. It was as if she herself couldn't get away from war. It always followed her one way or another. Soon, she changed her posture to slide amongst the floor. As her foot reached a now corpse. Using her lower legs to thrusting it over her body for use of camouflage. Luckily it had been a rather muscular large man that had been alive. It was great for a quick escape.Until... her eyes darted to the noise of like meat being smashed, while the noise of gasping for air. Taking a deep sigh with rolling her eyes, she contended the body off from herself, only to bring the attention of the large two Yakuza looking men. '' '' giphy (7)fdf.gif '' ''Erika: Könnte auch der Held sein, wenn sie stirbt. Es wäre egal, aber es ist der Gedanke ... Fuck. (Translation: Might as well be the hero I mean if she died. It wouldn't matter but it is the thought... Fuck.) She stood up leaving her hands away from any firearms she had ridden up and down her body. A soldier always comes prepared. Always.. He started to step toward her. It seemed death could be on her schedule. If Erika will allow it that is.. Scanning his every movement he made to her. Therefore, His large muscled mass body towered over the Blonde female. Being always calm in nearly eliminated situations, presently a gun was directed at her face. Erika brought herself in a quick plan, she brought her right hand to quickly clutched his broad wrist, bringing it to twist around forcefully, of course, it had been aimed directly at her partner who has been beating on that teenage girl. In a swift motion, '' source.gif ''Erika planted her finger over his that had been on the trigger, causing it to blast a bullet between the eyebrows of his partner.Blood oozed out the wound that the bullet had struck.. it dripped down to his nose then to his lips.His body retracted, muscle spasms, quite continuous... '' SevereGoldenAustralianfreshwatercrocodile.gif '' '' thumb|left|400px|link=File:962.gifAs the corpsed collapse in front of the Ex-Nazi Soilder, she felt a big tug on the arm she had been holding in place. The large man brought his head to smash against the right side of her face, she could feel that area start to swell, and quickly bruise due to the severe hit she had taken. Yet.. she still stood in place keeping a grip on the hinge joint before his elbow.it seemed to have pissed her off more to have a man try to take her down. That's was always a flaw within the family of Torabaasus.. Always Prideful in eitheir of the sexes.Erika would jerk her arm the opposite ways of his, forcing him to let go of the firearm, but she had something else better than to shoot the man. Oh, that was far too easy. Twisting the gun around, letting the butt end to be exposed, Erika would have caused her firearm to bash directly against the top of the skull, effecting a slight major trauma to the head. Watching him go down to the floor... her eyes adverted to the teenage girl who died of loss of blood from the battered situation. She couldn't save her....Gripping the pistol, she soon started to smash on his head over and over. Hearing the skull fracture completely, while blood splattered over the blonde german female. Her eyes had a flicker of lust for the beating and killing she was just occurring. Blood trickled down her pointed nose, as well as her whole face... Erika stood herself up throwing the gun over his dead body.'' Erika: (German Accent) I become a Savior of Jews, A Traitor to the Nazis, Das now killing once more. hah, fewer orders though. Erika finished talking to herself, before heading behind a pillar. She brought her firearms from inside her holster straps amongst her legs.Quickly loading her bullets, she remained behind the large pillar awaiting to defend herself. It was survival of the fittest at this point. It sounded careless. But she had to think.... ..You can't save everyone... Post Nine: Kakashi Kaminari Kakashi black and white.jpg|Kakashi Kaminari Meanwhile... ???: Thanks for stopping by and helping me study for the Exam Kakashi. On the much nicer side of town was Kakashi Kaminari, a prominent student at the University of West Kasaihana, Kakashi often lends out a helping hand to his fellow students. At this time Kakashi was helping none other than the most beautiful girl in all of UWK, Mizuki Sanada. She was perhapes the most talked about girl at school. Not to mention her father was a notorious criminal that ran illegal rackets through District 1 and 2. Kakashi happy gif.gif Kakashi: No problem Mizuki, anytime. Kakashi could feel a vibration in his right pocket. His right eyebrow rose in confusion as he reached in to grab his phone. Pulling out the cellular device from his pocket it would be a picture of Officer Aoimi with the caption "EMERGENCY" written above her photo. Mizuki: Is something a matter Kakashi? Kakashi's brows went into a slant as he already knew what was going down, the only time she called him like this was if she was in trouble. The black haired male knew it was time to go help his friend in need. But before he could gather his thoughts he heard Mizuki call out to him inciting her worries. Kakashi: Uh, sorry I gotta run...my aunt is sick with...uh...the...dog flu! Mizuki looked at him with a confused look on her face as Kakashi ran out the room heading towards his motorcycle parked in the front of the large mini-mansion. Kakashi quickly threw on his helmet fixing his long black hair inside of the protective helm. His large bookbag was handing on his back, the bookbag itself was only a coverup for the large katana inside of the bag. The moment he turned his bike on it would glow a neon blue especially around the tires. The bike was the Izuki I86, originally made to cut through states in matter of minutes, the bike ended up in Kakashi's hands after he busted up a gang boss a while back. Kakashi: On my way Aoimi! Kakashi motorcycle.gif He was gone zooming through traffic, switching lanes in and out causing various drivers along the way to honk their horns aggressively. It didn't take Kakashi no time to finally reach the club seeing the people fleeing out he knew things were heating up. Kakashi had to get in and help Aoimi, he grits his teeth before pulling his katana out its sheath and ran inside of the club. Still wearing his bike helmet Kakashi looked around the club seeing the bodies on the floor he knew things were heating up indeed. He looked around before spotting his partner. He called out to her katana in hand as he ran up to her. Kakashi: Yo Aoimi, I told you these clubs aren't safe, Shit like this, always happens. Post Ten: STIPULATION TIME 2 ( For Kaldea - Heket - Benzino ) tumblr_oyx3cd2x9I1w0zhhjo1_500.gif No one post until the Game Master Gives the go and these people do all of there posts! We'll take your screenshots of the post prior! The GM Keyo will do all the rolls. STIPULATION MODE 2 '' ''These are the characters getting hit the chains of Fate! '' Kaldea - Keyome - Benzino - Hanran - Kakashi - Heket Victim #1 Kaldea As her car drove off from Club Lahana she may or may not had been thinking about the golden-eyed boy. But nevertheless whatever leisure she had been partaking would be interrupted quite swiftly. Her Driver would have been rushing down the District 1 streets until suddenly her car would get slammed on the right side! The impact was strong due to the other car rushing into at 65mph! It would topple her car, causing it to flip several times in the air! Things don't look good. If she rolls a 15 or higher however then not only would Kaldea emerge from the wreckage unscathed but she would manage to save her driver as well maybe even look cool doing it. If she were to roll a 14-11 then not only would she get out unscathed but her driver would survive as well due to her saving him, but he'd be severely injured. If she were to roll a 10-5, then not only would her driver die violently but her arm is severely injured break upon impact, but she'd be able to get of the car by her own strength. If she were to roll a 4-2, then the impact would kill her driver and hurt her severely, she'd need assistance getting out. If she were to roll a 1... then she'd die upon impact along with her driver. roll 2.png Victim #2 Heket Heket would have been watching the carnage go down from a pretty safe distance but how long would that last? A thief attempting to take advantage of the moment he'd place a pistol at the cops back. " Gimmie all the cash you got! Move, and ill put it through your spine. " Boy was he in a tough situation. With his hands on his pistol, the boy was serious about shooting the cop. However, if Heket rolled a 15 or higher then he'd be fast enough to not only turn his back to dodge the bullet fire, but he's able to break the attacker's arm and subdue him however he pleased. If a roll for 14-11 was made then Heket would be able to take the boy down at his choosing however he liked! If he were to roll a 10-5 then if he chose not to pay the young man the young man would pistol whip him across the head running away but injuring Heket where he could chase him for a pursuit if he chose to. However, if he were to roll a 4-2 and chose not to pay then the boy would shoot him in the calf, where he'd have to wear the injury for 1 episode until it was healed. If rolls a 1, then he'd be shot right in the spine and killed. roll 4.png Victim #3 Benzino Events taking place in the same night as Benzino stood outside of the convenient store in the middle of the night he’d be able to hear the feint sound of a soda can falling and hitting the ground. Followed by this was the sound of a metal bat being dragged along the street. Should he chose to turn around and see what the fuss was, he would see 6 large men wearing matching biker jackets but each with different styles of sleeve. They were TANKS. Large masculine men with the inhuman gift of being able to flip a car without so much as breaking a sweat. Tank 1: Hey buddy, you new around here? Tank 2: We cleaned this joint out a while ago. Place been abandoned for like a week. It’s our turf now, and we don’t take to kindly to strangers. The gang of men laugh a bit as they menacingly approach Benzino with the intent to harm or kill him. Benzino could turn the tide however. Should he roll a 15 or higher, he could annihilate all 6 of the men quickly before they even had a chance to inflict harm. 10-5, Luthor would be able to avoid serious harm, but would end up taking two high strength punches; one to his abdomen which would cause discomfort, and another to his forehead, which would soften the pallet of skull in that area, but still having a chance to gain distance and recover with a counter, possibly taking out three men instead of all six. 4-1 Benzino would be snuck from behind, taking a metal baseball bat to the back of the head, disoriented entirely only to be fiercely stomped out by each member of the gang, inflicting no damage whatsoever and end up with 4 broken ribs, and a cracked sternum, which would send pieces of his sternum shooting into his heart to pierce it, causing him to bleed out internally from his aorta and the fourth ventricle of his heart. roll 3.jpg Post Eleven: (Kaldea) The Kasaihana city lights burned so brightly that the stars were forced to take a back seat to their shine. A bright and yellow moon set fire to the blackened night sky. It's ominous lunar glow illuminated the filth ridden streets of the crime infested cityscape in an almost radiating light of redemption. Except, the moon, it was full. To step out on these Kasaihana streets was a daring decision anyone with a little insurance could convince themselves to make. But to be out and about on a night where the moon is so dangerously round, its almost like you're looking for trouble. When the moon is full, its best to lie low and keep your nose out of other people's faces. Crazy shit happens in Kasaihana City. You never know what might go down. Watch your back on nights like this one. Don't fuck around, you'll find a knife in your throat. Fuck around and get a bullet in your skull. You might not find your way home. . . . ''Damn Lunatics. '' Dymitrie switfly navigated the car with ease through the bustling nighttime traffic. As the duo silently cruized through downtown, the familiar sounds of police sirens and nightlife comotions struck Kaldea's eardrums. Though, the noise fell muted upon the cool glass of her window as she continued to ride along. The street lamps' light lead the way so to speak as they drew closer to their destination. Kaldea calmly gazed at her shallow reflection in the glass, her vibrant indigo orbs stared back with a sullen remorse refracted in them. And she replayed the night's previous events in her mind's cinema over again. Ryoichi. That snake. A fucking traitor in his final moments. Her fingers twitched. Kaldea relived the forbidden act. The chilling silver of her blades, how they gently kissed his flesh with vulgar excitement. How his body squirmed beneath her straddled weight, her large muscular thighs holding him right in place. His body thrashed about in the glorious pressure of pure unadulterated agony and his eyes nearly popped from their sockets as they reluctantly rolled into the back of his head. An undelayed ripple of pleasure similar to electricity stunned the walls of her lower abdomen. Then, he was still. Silent. The bed springs no longer squeeking under their movements, his struggle. The sheets soaked up every ounce of his spilled blood. The poor things were so oversaturated, nearly all that dripped freely from the scratchy cloth ressembled a black syrup. When all was said and done his stone like shaft stayed lodged deep within her dampened recesses of her unholy womb during the entire ordeal. Like a shipwreck sunken at sea, it remained. The seductress dismounted the corpse. The deed was done. And as the last of his pathetic seed slivered freely from between the insides of her thighs, it was in that moment Kaldea realized, her blades had been too sweet a release for him. The smoke from Dymitrie's half finished cigarette stung the insides of her nostrils as he directed their path. Kaldea's lonely reflection continued to hold her gaze as the minutes drew on. She sat with her legs crossed in the dimly lit backseat. That was until she noticed the bright blarring lights approaching them! But it was too late! The car began spinning out of control before colliding against the median. The impact was blunt enough for the vehicle to flip and go completely aribourne before finding its final resting place on the opposite side of the median. Kaldea groaned. Her eyes were closed as her body lay sprawled on the ground in pain. During the aftermath of the collision, she must have been ejected from the car. It was a struggle to get on her knees. Her vision flickered on and off like a dying lightbulb clinging to life. In the moments between the blurred sight, she was able to get a good look in the direction of their totaled car. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to focus them properly. Dymitrie. His limp body hung clear out the front windshield of the flipped car. Not only that, but Kaldea gasped as she noticed something beneath the hood . . . dripping. '''Kaldea: " Shit . . ! " The grown woman hissed in contempt as she stumbled towards him against all odds. Her sense of balance was thrown off entirely as she raced against the clock. And somehow still, her hands found themselves around him. Still, she managed to pull his injured body from the fray and she noticed how banged up he'd gotten. Kaldea grunted. Dymitrie was a full grown man. The dark haired vixen roared angrily at her body as she dragged his deadweight a safe distance from the dangerous situation. In mere seconds following the rescue, the car combusted! Moments after that people began congrigating around in a panic. Bystanders already began alerting the authorities. And just then, the car that hit them thundered back to life, bright lights and all. The tires screeched as rubber burned against the asphalt. Kaldea grit her teeth. It was clear this was no accident. Dymitrie: " M . . . Madame-- " Kaldea shook her head and cut him off. Kaldea: " Give me your gun and stay put until help arrives. " Dymitrie winced in pain as he rummaged around with his unshattered arm for his gun and handed it to her. Kaldea stood abruptly. Her eyes surfed the gathering onlookers. And there it was. She rushed forwards and lay claim to a motorcycle that lay abandoned on its side by the owner. A matching helmet sat next to it as well with the keys still lodged in the ignition. Kaldea mounted the motor bike without a second thought while placing the helmet on her head. With a confident crank its engine turned over and growled to life. Random guy: " Aye yo BITCH, THAT'S MY BIKE!! " Kaldea: " Well, its mine now. " Before the guy could get any say in, Kaldea sped off into the night. The breaklights blazed a trail behind her all the way. And she didn't look back. The blue violet hues of her eyes scanned the ongoing traffic for the phantom car. She was sure that'd she'd be able to catch up to it if she kept flooring the hell out of the gas pedal. She was right. The sleak black car with its banged up front end sped clear past the other cars. Its polished exterior now bore a blimmished series of dents and scrapes. Kaldea locked on. Her target was in sight and she was determined to run 'em down. Kaldea: " Alright you son of a bitch. Let's ride . . . " The bike's back tire skid as she stomped on the gas. This dangerous damsel gripped hold of the handle bars so tightly that it made her knuckles grow white. She was pissed. Whoever these guys were, they'd managed to catch her off guard. And that was a victory she wasn't going to let them live down. Post Twelve: (Heket) ~A Flash to the Past~ tumblr_lpa544kwLK1qeg3bco1_500.gif They city of Heliopolis was lit with eternal-burning torches which led the way to Castle itself, a massive palace, tall and daunting in the stormy dark sky. Tendrils of lightning emanated from its roof, scattering through the clouds and illuminating the entire area in an electric blue glow. After the events which led to the Pyramid all high order officers were called to the Ishtar Palace. Pharoah Al-Owal was forced to call a meeting after the attack by his son Surane. This brought heavy attention to not only the palace but his place as Pharaoh people were starting to question his and Hekets Loyalty. Surrounding him were his children the leades of Heliopolis. His oldest son Horus seemed to not be happy, the very throne he sat on boiled with his presence. He believed Al-Owal had grown soft and that his entire line starting with Heket nothing more than inconvenient little shits the lot of them. If he had his way, they would all be wiped from the face of the Earth forever. The very thought drove him over the edge of impatience, his pacing intensified as he turned back around and let out an agitated yell of frustration, the flames in his eyes glowing brighter and more angry. TheOlympianCouncil.png "Where is he?" he demanded, now stalking over to Al-Owal. By the love of the Underworld, who was late to their own summons? Prince or not, Heket still had to play by the rules - they all did. Apparently none of his children got the memo. "Father why do we waste time. While Heket is probably too busy primping his hair in a mirror to show up, his friend continues to get away with this thievery! Summon the welp and I will take care of this issue straight away! I can think of a few uses for that empty head of his." “Enough, my son... we sit here to discuss what is to be done about this matter- do not allow the anger you feel towards your “brother” to cloud your judgement.” Lifting his hand up from where it had been rested over the arm of his throne, The Pharah rubbed ever lightly at his temple, doing his best to relieve some of the stress that had accumulated since the matter at hand had first been brought to his attention- his people was angered… far beyond anything he had seen in many a millennium. his beautiful and normally enchanting daughter curled up upon Horus throne; tragically distraught, and crying at having her beloved item stolen from her domain… his ever loyal wife sat dutifully by his side; the voice of reason among those which occupied the throne room… and his other son, Heket, was running late for his own summoning… ~ Upon arriving Heket would’ve heard the massive gunfire within the club, this brought his attention to clearly call for backup. “This is Officer #8911 calling for immediate backup. I repeat shots are being fired within the club of 59th need a squad of KPD officers.” Heket would await for the orders but depending on what he heard he would turn his attention back to the club as he got out the car. Aiomi is still inside and needed his help he needed to find a way inside and save the citizens of this city. It wasn’t too long till a man attempted to catch a come up on these events. Without warning Officer Heket was placed at gunpoint a man demanded his wallet, without question it seemed Heket was aiming to apply. But he was too slow and hit over the back of the head with the gun. His body dropped along with his wallet as the man took off. He didn’t bother to chase the man there was more better things to worry about. Like saving the people within the club, (Need Dice roll for how long backup will arrive) Pulling out his gun Heket quickly made his way over to the club calling all the people who was running out to make there was to 54th street. “COME ON COME ON! MOVE IT!” He yelled out, he was aiming to not get into any physical contact with any of the shooters he needed to find his partner and save the citizens first. Post Thirteen: Benzino "Hey buddy, you new around here?" Ahh, Kasaihana City. Never missing a step when it came to decent hospitality. You’d be a fool to expect anything less. The thieving city roared with animosity, in came soaring lights ranging from a tinted orange, blue and white – spewing from LED Billboards, and soaring cars. Lively, with so much energy that the parading crowd’s symphony was found inaudible in the wake of the clear attraction. Benzino’s bronze ocular gaze ran rampant upon the intruding bikers; They looked like how one would expect. Necks red, scalps bald, cheap leather jackets that smelled of burnt out hillbilly rubber and cigars. But, they weren’t one you’d allow to let leave your sights, they all shared the same amount of threatening intent that one should never blink an eye at. He wasn’t ridden of fear, in fact, he was plagued with it. The consistent thumping of his drumming heart, rushed abruptly through the solitude of his chest. His rib cage shook vulgarly, as they simmered in fear. His eyes lost, in the igniting flames sprouting from the very movement of the bat. His body remained unmoved, but it stuttered in confliction – his knee’s buckled as it sang songs of scrutiny drowning its own contempt from igniting a single movement of retreat. Benzino wasn’t a fighter, The young dread headed serpent referred more to wit than brawns. However, He was deeply flawed, and his flaws and scars ran deep – but he knew how to survive. It was one of his key traits, and he intended to survive. Survival Instinct #1: If you’re afraid never be afraid of showing your enemies you’re afraid. Tend to their egos, lessen the impact of the pain they may or may not inflict. Benzino: You’re absolutely correct. Don’t mind me, I’m an idiot. Please, don’t hurt me – I have cancer. Benzino instantly bowed his head to the men. Nothing. Not a response, nor a glimpse of hesitation. Whatever these men came to do, they sought to see it through. Whether it was to die for this territory, or kill the opposing threat, one that Benzino assumed he didn’t pose but it’s likely these men saw something else about him that they didn’t like. One of the men, with all his might – brought his arm back and implemented a serious blow, that stunningly connected with Benzinos noggin forcing him to fallow backwards, he instantly plants his knee into the rubble still keeping his body up a bit but only until he met a second man’s punch, which rocketed his body to the side; his vision slow and blurred, a piercing tune blasting his hearing his ear drums overriding, as they trembled in fear still attempting to keep centered. Benzino allowed the pink slit of his tongue, to run against crimson river of blood, cruising the ends of his cheeks. It tasted like iron, tainted iron – rusty old and uncleansed iron. No matter how many times Benzino was forced to swallow it as he continued to get pummeled by the Bikers he can never get use to the taste of his own blood. All six men continued to beat him. Benzino(VC): 12 Hours into K City and I might die... heh now isn’t that some shit. After 10 minutes of beating; They soon got bored. Three of them leaving, the 6 gangs men dwindled down to three, Benzino’s chances of making a run for it soon brightened up. Part 14 Keyome Tasanagi ( FINAL POST ) 80cfd28c8a5b3b45df470afa101ed5b6--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg Keyome would peak his head up just briefly once the lights went off! He could hear the bullets knocking against the many surfaces within the club. Shots firing randomly and sporadically. The lights would flash back on and when he looked around he could see three individuals. Tetsu Aoimi and Erika Standing around many dead or knocked out Soramaru men! His eyes lit up with confusion and awe! ' How is this possible ' He thought, looking at the three of them, who'd more than likely look back at him. The Expression of disbelief would speak for itself as his eyes shot left to right, trying his most damn to piece together everything he'd just seen. Before he could further question however another wave of men came rushing in but from the left side of the building. Rifles in hand! Haji: Keyome! You have to get to the office! Call for backup! I'll cover you! You need to go! NOW! Keyome would have swallowed hard as he looked over to the office doors, just upstairs from where he sat. Keyome: GOD DAMMIT! FINE FINE! ''FINAL STIPULATION TIME! '' Alright, so here's the final stip of the episode! Here goes nothing!! Keyome rushes from the bar but boy does he have his work cut out for him. Up the stairs had been struggling Soramaru Men, pointing their guns down at him from the middle of the stairs. Things already aren't looking too good for the Young Yakuza! If Keyome were to roll a 15 or higher, then not only would he be able to inhumanly dodge the gunfire as they blasted down at him from the upper portion of the stairs, taking out all three of them as well but he'd manage to do so within the blink of an eye! If he were to roll a 14-11 Then He'd be able to dodge a few waves of gunfire just enough to get towards one of the three gunmen where he could then take them all out but he'd take a bullet through the right shoulder that he'd have to wear for 2 episodes. If he were to roll a 10 - 5 Then not only would he take two bullets into his chest, and another in his leg but he'd only be able to take out one of the men where he'd then be able to barely scurry into the office for a safe entry! He'd have to wear these wounds for 3 episodes! If he were to roll a 4-2 then he would be blasted off of the stairwell, shot to bits where he'd have to tumble down! Getting shot with over 6 rounds, three in the gut, two in the chest and one in the left arm, he'd land leaving the job to Haji to complete instead. These wounds would leave Keyome in need of medical attention ASAP. He'd have to wear these wounds for four episodes! If he were to roll a 1 then the three gunmen would be able to pump Keyo with over 20 rounds, ultimately killing the young Tasanagi in a bloodbath! Alright! Let's GET THE ROLLS GOING! roll 6.jpg The Roll is 20! FINAL POST ''' Keyome would have gritted his teeth as he slanted his eyes taking a deep breath, his heart pounding out of his chest like a war dumb. It was now or never. Keyome( Thoughts): 'Those guys... they were like. Something Unreal. I feel like... Like I've seen people like them before!' Images of his previous Oyabun would flashback within the surface of his mind. His old bosses smile burning across his mind like a scorching flame consuming the wood that ignites it. 015de6ff253ef7134ff168e143a72eb9.png Keyome's chest felt that fire, it consumed the depths of his chest. His heart was as cold as ice, but in moments like this, like when he saw his Oyabun die. That cold rock in his heart would heat up. Turning into molten hot magma, coursing, oozing with scorching, blistering, murderous heat! It Allowed him to do... the impossible. Keyome (Thoughts): Get to the office... move your legs Keyome! He said as his eyes would have closed tight! Moving forward, in a Sprint one leg after the other while he rushed forward! His body moving like a bolt of lightning as he rushed forward, the bullets soaring right towards him! His heart would thump, BOOM! As if for the first time almost. In doing so, his eyes would slant! Keyome ( Thoughts ): My men... He's... He's killing my men! One leg in front, the other one lagging behind but one always in motion! It was almost as if he could almost... see the bullets soaring right towards him, and like Lighting, he'd shift and change his direction through the air as he slipped past every pocket of air that he could while the bullets soared right past his face! 5448159-1341068511-tumbl.gif The first goon he'd approached he'd have his hand cocked back, BOOM! His fist would connect into the shooters face like a freight train as he rocked him so hard that he went crashing into the stairs violently his back bruising harshly as his body bent backward in ways it shouldn't! tumblr_n6pbvuaZXr1tyhia3o1_500.gif Turning his attention rather swiftly to the next shooter He'd switch his stance, moving left to right. The goon's eyes had been moving in slow motion to Keyome... this was odd to him, however. ''THUM! '' His heart would beat once, only once. And with that singular beat, it was like his body was on fire again! He was moving faster, stronger than he had ever been before. In fact, ever since that night when his Oyabun died, he'd changed. Everything had changed. It was shifted, rearranged. Kind of like he was rearranging this next goon's face as he blasted his fist so hard into his face that it contorts, and misshapen itself, hitting him with a series of blows before blasting him down the stairs with his last strike with almost... inhuman strength! tumblr_n2ycazHIpT1sh5o6co1_400.gif Finally, only one remained, and as if time itself was still itching, crawling forward He'd shift himself again but this time it was if the time-space that he'd been in. The one void of all motion would return to fluentness. The final goon looked around in awe as his two comrades were defeated within the blink of an eye! Final Goon: What!? In disarray, Keyome took advantage of the goons puzzled expression. And so, his last fist would fly, plant it deeply within the final goons face with enough force that he'd blast his teeth from his mouth in an eruption of blood and gore. The impact was sickening! He'd hit him so hard that he'd fall back onto the stairs, his nose broken as he snored upon meeting the ground. His back greeting it first he'd go into a deep sleep. Dempsey_roll_destroyed_by_Volg_gif.gif ftyvbuinm,;pominbyvctrexctbyui876567.gif The Last blow left his hands on fire as he used his shoulder to knock down his office doors! He'd rush towards his desk, hitting a button underneath! Within the various homes of each family that had been in association with the Kagemaru would get his distress call! Slumping down against his desk, he'd pull a pistol up to his face, his sweaty face. His eyes shot left to right while he hid, waiting for someone to come busting through those doors who'd try to take his life! However, the distress signal would make its mark as a flood of Yakuza would rush into the air swords and guns in hand within literal seconds! Keyome could hear the last remnant of the Soramaru men getting gunned down from outside the building. The Battle was Over. ''35 Minutes Later... Keyome stepped out of Club Lahana, his hands gripping tightly to his pistol as he looked at his dead comrades on the street, pilled in and nesstled up with the soramaru scum whom tried to Kill him in one nights assualt. Haji approached Keymoe first, his hands on his hips. Haji: He knew this wouldnt kill you. So he went after our guys, and wet set them up to. Like... lambs to a slaughter. He played us. Keyome. Keyome: Yeah... I know. Keyome said as he studied the grounds, blood coated his attire and his face as well. His expression souless, even when he heard the police sirens in the distance. Haji: I don't know who those guys were that helped us out in there. But, i suggest we get out of here before the police get here. There going to have plenty of questions. It'll be best to not be seen here while they raid our shit for an investigation. Keyome: ... Haji: Keyome, back there. I... I gotta ask you something. Keyome Would have turned his attention to Haji, those golden eyes focused in and pinned on his own. Haji: You were... well. You were moving so fast in there. It was like, like you were posssed by a lightning demon or something man. I've never seen you do that before. Anyone... do that before. It was, well. It was incredible. Keyome Would of remained silent. Keyome (Thoughts): So that wasn't in my head. I really... I really dodged those bullets back there. I could see them, moving towards me. And then... my chest. It felt like it was on fire back there. Then i was just... I was just able to move. Keyome's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of Police Sirens would echo throughout the area. Haji: Forget about that beat, take your bike. And get out of here. I'll meet you back at the usual spot. Keyome: Got it. Keyome would of rushed towards his motorcycle, looking off into the distance before he took his time to stare at his dead comrades once more. Haji: We'll have time to mourn them later... Keyome: How many... men do we have now Haji. Do we really have the numbers to go to war with the Soramaru? Haji: You want my honest answer or... Keyome: Give it to me Straight Haji. Haji: We don't stand a fucking chance. Keyome: How many men... Haji: There were 23 in the club tonight. Leaves us with... what? 17? Keyome: ... Haji: Don't let the KPD or the Soramaru see you. Keyome: My mother. Haji: What? Keyome: They'll come for my mother. I have to... I have to get her out of the city. Haji: Keyome wait! They'll expect that! Before Haji could truly protest, Keyome would of reved up the Bike, taking off into the darkness of the night! Haji: Dammit Danchou.... Haji said while he watched Keyome Drive off into the night. Haji: None of this... none of this was supposed to end like this. Haji paced back and forth for a brief moment before corssing his arms, taking out his cellphone. Haji: He's headed to his mothers... finish what you started the first time. I don't know what you have planned. But Killing half of our guys? That wasn't apart of it. You sick bastard. Don't make me regret this. Remember which one of us is A Scorpion. ' He said hanging up, pulling the celluar Device into his pockets. Category:Arc 1